Start of Something New
by raining days
Summary: My take on the Alex and Jo scene from episode 9x16, aka how I wish things had happened.


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. If I did, Jolex would have so much more screentime and Alex would act in character.

* * *

" _I'll find another job, whatever. But I don't want to never see you again."_

There she sat, right in front of him, with tears streaming down her cheeks, her voice laced with sorrow. Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing, that Jo was saying these things about him. Sure, they had bonded quite a bit since Bailey's wedding, had spent many evenings sitting together, drinking beer and reminiscing in childhood memories together. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever told anyone so freely about himself. Putting up those walls and not letting anyone in was always easier. Even Mer had only found out when Aaron came to visit, something that wouldn't have happened if Alex could have prevented it.

But with Jo it was different. She got him. As in really got him. With her talking about his past didn't make him feel like knives were stabbing his chest, didn't make him feel like she would judge him if she heard all the crappy things he had done. And most importantly, she didn't feel sorry for him like everyone else did. No, talking to her actually made things better. It was incredibly comforting to know that someone who had gone through similar hardships in life had ended up taking the same career path as him. It was a small miracle really, the fact that they had both ended up in Seattle, working at the same hospital. Bonding like they had despite her being one of the interns and him being an attending.

It had happened so naturally. In a course of a few weeks she had become his friend, one of his closest friends maybe. He couldn't imagine not hanging out with her anymore since it had become an almost daily routine, up until a week ago when she had started dating that OB/GYN guy. Ever since then Alex had felt lonely and bummed out. He missed her company, he couldn't deny it as much he wanted to. Hanging out with her had been the most fun he'd had in awhile. She had to have been feeling similar, at least that's what he'd gathered judging by her actions. Not only had she bought him a couch with the money she had won, no, she'd also rooted for him during that stupid competition for the new face of the hospital against Jackson. And she'd stolen donuts for him afterwards, knowing exactly which ones were his favorites.

Thinking about that made him want to smile, for it was the first time in a very long time that he'd felt a weird feeling in his chest, the realization that maybe Jo was more than just his friend. He'd pushed that feeling aside of course, because he knew better than anyone else that opening himself up to someone in that way never ended well. He'd experienced enough heartbreak for a lifetime and he wasn't eager to go through any of that again. So the weird feeling he got that made him want to close the distance between them and kiss her powdered sugar-seasoned lips? He'd ignored it diligently, too scared to put himself out there again.

Only that now that feeling was back, stronger than ever after seeing Jo cry because of him. After hearing the words that had come out of her mouth, making him dare hope that maybe she felt it too.

Her eyes were boring into his, clearly waiting for him to say something. _I don't want to never see you again either_ he thought to himself, not being able to actually voice those words though, instead just succumbing to staring at her. The air seemed filled with tension, clearly demanding more. Lamely he brought up his hand and reached for her shoulder, patting it awkwardly, trying to comfort her since it was the only thing he knew to do at that moment.

His movement broke the tension, Jo shifting away immediately, trying to wipe her tears. "I'm fine, I'm good." she retorted, the vulnerability from a few moments ago gone, closing her off of him again. For some reason realizing that felt like another stab in his chest, since he suddenly felt the desperate need to prolong their moment together, to feel the insane connection he had felt mere seconds ago again.

"Jo" he spoke softly, his hand wandering down to her spine absentmindedly, stroking it ever so gently. Beneath his touch he felt Jo shiver barely noticeably, slowly turning her face towards him and staring at him with those beautiful tear-filled eyes again, a questioning look on her face.

There it was, the tension he had felt just a moment ago, causing him to lose himself in the depths of her eyes, his heart beating a little faster. He hadn't noticed himself leaning in until his face was mere inches away from hers, the closest they had ever been. Jo seemed paralyzed, not saying a word, not shying away from the closeness like he assumed she would. Encouraged by that Alex closed the remaining distance between them, his lips cupping hers in a tender kiss.

It took a few seconds, but then he could feel Jo's body shift as she slowly put her arms around his neck and reciprocated, making his heart beat so fast he thought it might burst. His lips moved against hers in a never expected hunger, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Jo moaned softly into his mouth, her hands rooting in his hair, pulling slightly, making him long for more. His tongue grazed her lips, her immediately opening them to let him in to deepen their frantic kisses, their upper bodies firmly pressed against each other.

Alex couldn't believe how great this felt, having Jo in his arms, feeling her lips against his. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to kiss her like that, that she seemed to want this just as desperately as he did. Maybe she wasn't so into that stupid boyfriend of hers after all.

With that thought an uneasy feeling set in his guts, causing him to ease their hungry kisses and pull away from Jo slowly, opening his eyes. Jo's arms were still around his neck as her eyelids fluttered open too, her gorgeous eyes gazing into his once more, her lips slightly agape, unable to form words. Alex felt himself shake his head barely, his hands gliding down her back a few inches, him not being able to take them away just yet. "Jo" he murmured, swallowing the big lump that had formed in his throat, Jo adapting that curious look on her face again. "I- I shouldn't have" he stuttered, watching her face fall upon hearing what he was saying. His heart sank, realizing that she thought he must be regretting kissing her. "Peckwell" he tried to reason, watching Jo's eyes widen slightly, indicating that she only remembered now that she had a boyfriend.

Jo closed her eyes, it now being her turn to shake her head slowly before leaning towards him to touch her forehead against his, her hands stroking the back of his head, trying to soothe both of them it seemed. "No" she interjected when he whispered her name again. "I know." she nodded, opening her eyes, melting him with her gaze. Her hand moved from his head to his cheek gently, stroking his skin with her thumb. "I don't want him anymore." she said softly, a small smile forming at the corner of her lips.

Alex couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face upon hearing her words, his heart beating wildly again, causing Jo's smile to widen also. With that he bridged the distance between them for a second time, luring her into a passionate kiss, embracing her whole body, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

And for some weird reason, getting hurt didn't scare him that much anymore.


End file.
